Henge
by KonoHaru
Summary: Sakura hanya ingin memberikan kejutan di hari ulang tahun suaminya. Tetapi ia tak menyangka rencananya akan menjadi seperti ini/Canon/Late Birthday Fic for Sasuke/mind to RnR?


****Henge****

 ** **Story © KonoHaru****

 ** **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto****

 ** **Typos, aneh, dll.****

-#-

Derap langkahnya semakin cepat. Deru napasnya samar-samar dapat terdengar. Dengan pandangan lurus kedepan, tujuannya hanyalah satu, rumahnya.

 _"Sasuke-kun, cepat pulang…"_

Lagi-lagi kalimat itu terbesit di otaknya. Berbagai macam dugaan telah bertengger di kepalanya. Dadanya terasa sesak seakan-akan ingin meledak. Panik, cemas, takut, khawatir, semuanya bercampur aduk. Hanya dengan satu kalimat yang diucapkan istrinya dengan nada lirih, sukses membuat Sasuke Uchiha berantakan.

 _"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?"_ batinnya.

Ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Sesekali ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya dan berusaha menelepon nomor di daftar teratas panggilan terakhir. Tetapi, lagi-lagi seorang wanita asing lah yang menjawabnya.

 _"Nomor yang anda tuju tidak dapat dihubungi, silakan coba beberapa saat lagi"_

"Aaaargh" gumamnya kesal.

Kini ia sudah tak lagi berjalan, melainkan berlari. Ia sudah tak dapat menjaga ketenangannya lagi. Biarlah orang berkata apa, yang penting ia dapat menemui istrinya dan memastikan ia baik-baik saja.

 _"cepat pulang…"_

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya. Beberapa orang menatapnya bingung. Sasuke mengabaikan mereka dan terus berlari menuju rumah barunya.

"Sakura! Apa kau baik-baik saja" teriaknya ketika sampai dan langsung membuka pintu.

Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat seseorang yang berdiri di balik pintu dan menatapnya dengan ekspresi bingung. _Onyx_ nya membulat tanda tak percaya, tubuhnya lemas, kepala nya terasa sangat pusing.

"Ah, okaeri. Ada apa? Kau terlihat panik" ucap sesosok wanita yang berhasil membuatnya terkejut.

"T-tidak mungkin" gumam Sasuke.

Ia mundur beberapa langkah, berusaha menjauhkan tubuhnya dari wanita itu.

"Siapa kau?" ucapnya dengan nada panik.

"Siapa aku? Apa kau melupakanku? Tega sekali" ucap wanita itu sedih.

Raut wajahnya yang sedari tadi tersenyum lembut kini terlihat begitu pilu.

"Jangan berpura-pura sedih begitu! Kau ini siapa? Dimana istriku? Kau apakan dia?!" tanya Sasuke penuh amarah.

Wanita itu perlahan berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Dielusnya pipi Sasuke dengan lembut, matanya memancarkan begitu banyak kasih sayang dan rasa rindu.

"Aku tidak berpura-pura sedih Sasuke. Mana ada ibu yang tidak sedih saat anak yang telah ia lahirkan dengan susah payah malah melupakannya?" ucap wanita paruh baya itu dengan lembut.

"Tidak! Kau bohong! Ibuku itu, dia… dia sudah mati! Mana mungkin dia berdiri dihadapanku sekarang!" emosi Sasuke semakin memuncak.

Pikirannya kini bertambah kacau. Berbagai macam prasangka buruk mengenai orang itu menghantuinya.

"Dimana istriku? Cepat jawab!" teriak Sasuke.

Wanita itu kembali menunjukkan ekspresi sedihnya.

"Sakura sedang keluar untuk berbelanja. Apakah kau tidak merindukan Ibu?" ucap wanita itu.

"Aku sangat merindukan Ibu, tapi kau bukanlah ibuku! Pergi dari hadapanku sekarang!" bentak Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Sejak kapan kau berani bersikap kasar pada orang tuamu sendiri?!"

Sebuah suara terdengar dari arah pintu. Tak lama, muncul sosok yang tak asing lagi bagi Sasuke. Sosok yang begitu dirindukannya.

"Ayah…" gumamnya.

Pria paruh baya itu mendekatinya dengan ekspresi dingin. Rasanya seperti mimpi, melihat kedua orang tuanya berada di hadapannya, Sasuke tak percaya ini benar-benar terjadi. Kecuali jika mereka adalah orang jahat yang mengaku sebagai keluarganya.

"Kau bukan ayahku, menyingkirlah kalian berdua!" lagi-lagi Sasuke meninggikan suaranya.

"Tenanglah Sasuke, kami bisa menjelaskan semuanya padamu"

Kini suara yang tak asing di telinga Sasuke kembali terdengar. Sosok itu perlahan menampakkan wujudnya, keluar dari rumah Sasuke dan berjalan perlahan menuju kearahnya.

"Lebih baik kita masuk dulu" ucap pemuda itu.

"Singkirkan tanganmu dariku!" teriak Sasuke seraya menepis tangan pemuda itu dari bahunya.

"Kalian bukanlah keluargaku! Pergi dari sini!" lanjutnya.

"Sasuke! Sudah cukup, kau―"

"Sudahlah Fugaku, wajar saja kalau Sasuke bersikap seperti ini" ucap wanita paruh baya itu kepada suaminya.

Pria yang dipanggil Fugaku itu pun menghela napasnya. Ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya dan bersikap lembut kepada anak bungsunya yang sedang kebingungan itu.

"Ayo masuk, Ibu sudah menyiapkan makan siang" ucap wanita itu dengan lembut.

"Tidak mau" tolak Sasuke.

"Sasuke, ayolah. Kita bicarakan soal ini di dalam, ya?" ucap pemuda yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Tidak mau" jawaban yang sama kembali dilontarkan Sasuke.

"Cepat masuk"

Akhirnya Fugaku menarik tangan putranya dengan paksa. Ia membawa Sasuke ke ruang makan yang lengkap dengan hidangan yang telah disiapkan. Mereka pun disusul oleh dua orang lagi yang ikut menemani Sasuke.

"Nah, Ibu sudah menyiapkan menu spesial untukmu Sasuke. Sup tomat!" ucap ibunya dengan riang.

"Aku tidak suka" jawabnya singkat.

"Eh? Tapi sejak dulu kau selalu senang kalau Ibu memasakkan ini untukmu" balas wanita itu dengan kecewa.

"Ya aku memang suka, tapi kalau orang asing penipu seperti kalian yang membuatnya, aku tidak suka" ucap Sasuke ketus.

"Kami ini kan keluargamu. Apakah keluarga bisa kau sebut orang asing?" wanita itu mulai kecewa dengan sikap putranya.

"Keluargaku itu sudah mati! Aku ulangi lagi, SUDAH MATI!" teriak Sasuke kesal.

Kepala Sasuke terasa sangat pusing. Dikarenakan misi yang terlalu banyak, tenaga dan _chakra_ nya terkuras begitu banyak. Ia bahkan tak dapat merasakan aliran _chakra_ dari orang-orang mencurigakan itu untuk memastikan siapa mereka sebenarnya.

"Sebenarnya Ibu dan Ayah selamat dari pembantaian itu" ucap ibu Sasuke dengan nada serius.

"Sudahlah tidak usah mengarang cerita. Aku bahkan melihat mayat mereka di depan mataku" balas Sasuke sinis.

"Kau hanya melihat mayat kami. Tapi apa kau yakin bahwa kami benar-benar mati? Apa kau melihat kami terbunuh?" ibunya tak mau kalah.

Sasuke tersentak. Ya, dia ingat sekali bahwa ia telah melihat mayat kedua orang tuanya. Tetapi saat itu ia masih sangat muda, ia bahkan tak bisa memastikan apakah kedua orang tuanya benar-benar mati atau tidak. Tapi ia tak ragu akan hal itu. Sesuai dengan laporan dari rumah sakit, HANYA ia yang selamat dari pembantaian itu.

"Jangan mencari-cari alasan. Keluargaku itu benar-benar sudah mati!" Sasuke pun semakin kesal.

"Kami selamat dan kami ada disini! Apa kau tidak bahagia?!" balas ibunya.

"Kalau kau memang selamat, sekarang jelaskan bagaimana Itachi ada disini? Dia mati di depan mataku, dan bahkan ia bisa bangkit kembali dengan _Edo Tensei_. Sekarang jelaskan hal itu padaku!" bentak Sasuke.

Mereka bertiga hanya terdiam menanggapi hal itu. Seperti mencari-cari sebuah alasan untuk dikatakan, meskipun sudah jelas sekali kebenarannya.

"Sudah kuduga, kalian ini orang asing! Beraninya kalian menyamar sebagai keluargaku. Enyahlah dari hadapanku sekarang, sebelum aku menghabisi kalian!" teriak Sasuke.

Wanita paruh baya itu tersentak. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan panik. Ia berusaha mendekati Sasuke dan mencoba menenangkannya. Tetapi Sasuke dengan cepat menusukkan pedangnya ke perut wanita itu. Pedang itu mengeluarkan sedikit listrik yang sepertinya dikeluarkan Sasuke dengan susah payah karena sisa _chakra_ nya yang sedikit. Tatapannya begitu dingin bagaikan tak punya perasaan. Tentu saja ia takkan memaafkan orang asing yang berusaha memanfaatkannya dengan cara menipunya seperti ini. Entah apa yang mereka inginkan.

"Katakan, dimana istriku?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

Wanita itu tak sanggup membuka mulutnya. Darah terus mengalir dari luka tusukkan itu. Sementara kedua pria yang tadinya berada di ruangan yang sama, seketika meletus bagaikan _bunshin_.

"Jadi kau hanya sendiri" gumam Sasuke.

Sasuke memperdalam tusukkannya. Amarahnya sudah memuncak. Kembali ia lontarkan pertanyaannya.

"Dimana istriku?"

Pandangan wanita itu menjadi semakin kabur. Ia berusaha mengeluarkan _chakra_ nya tapi tak bisa. Darah itu terus-menerus mengalir. Air matanya keluar menahan sakit. Perlahan ia mencoba membuka mulutnya. Sasuke akhirnya mendekatkan telinganya pada wanita itu, berusaha mendengar apa yang akan dikatakannya.

"A-aku… aku d-disini S-Sasuke _…-kun_ "

Suara wanita itu berubah dari suara milik ibunya menjadi suara seseorang yang kini telah menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Tentu saja Sasuke sangat terkejut akan hal itu. Bagaimana tidak? Sosok ibunya kini telah berganti menjadi istrinya tercinta. Dengan wajah yang pucat dan darah yang terus mengalir, maniknya yang redup berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tetap menatap suaminya itu.

 _"Henge?"_ batin Sasuke.

Kelopak mata istrinya perlahan menutup. Tubuhnya terkulai lemas di hadapan Sasuke. Ia pun sangat panik dan segera mengangkat tubuh istrinya. Ia berlari secepat mungkin menuju rumah sakit. Setelah Sakura mendapat pertolongan, ia pun menunggu dengan panik di depan ruangan Sakura. Sasuke terus mondar-mandir di depan pintu. Perasaannya semakin kacau.

 _"Apa maksudnya semua ini?"_ batinnya resah.

Satu jam lamanya ia menunggu. Ia sudah tak sanggup lagi berada di luar. Sasuke segera membuka pintu ruangan itu dengan kasar, dan mendapati istrinya tengah terduduk di kasur rumah sakit dengan wajah yang pucat.

"Ah, Sasuke. Sakura baru saja sadar, sekarang ia sudah membaik. Kami tinggal dulu ya" ucap Shizune, _kunoichi_ yang menangani Sakura.

Shizune segera mengajak perawat-perawat lainnya meninggalkan ruangan itu, meninggalkan pasangan suami-istri itu berdua. Sasuke segera menghampiri Sakura dengan panik, sekaligus kesal.

"Kenapa kau menggunakan _henge_ untuk menyamar sebagai keluargaku?" tanya Sasuke kesal.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke _-kun_ …" ucap Sakura lirih.

"Jawab aku Sakura!" omel Sasuke.

"Aku, aku hanya…" Sakura menggantungkan kata-katanya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Hanya apa?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Hanya ingin memberimu kejutan…" ucap Sakura pelan.

"Untuk apa?! Aku tidak butuh itu! Lihat akibat perbuatanmu!" omel Sasuke dengan kesal.

"Lalu telepon darimu, kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk cepat pulang?" lanjutnya.

"Agar kau cepat pulang dan melihat kejutan dariku itu. Kupikir dengan nada lirih, kau akan segera pulang ke rumah" jelas Sakura.

"Apa kau tahu kalau aku benar-benar khawatir? Aku panik! Aku bahkan berlari agar segera sampai di rumah. Aku membatalkan misi yang baru saja akan diberikan Naruto, hanya untukmu. Dan apa yang kau lakukan? Menyamar sebagai orang tuaku dan kakakku, dan membuatku kesal. Kau pikir aku akan senang dengan itu? Memangnya apa yang a―" omelan panjang Sasuke tiba-tiba dipotong oleh Sakura.

"Itu karena aku ingin melakukan sesuatu untukmu!" teriaknya.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu" balas Sasuke masih dengan nada kesalnya.

"Hal bodoh… Baiklah maaf kalau itu adalah hal bodoh. Tapi aku hanya berusaha untuk membuatmu tersenyum!" balas Sakura yang kini juga mulai kesal.

"Apa perlu kau lakukan itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kupikir begitu. Selama ini kau selalu saja memikirkan mereka bukan? Kau bahkan pergi dari desa untuk itu! Terjerumus dalam kegelapan, menjadi _nukenin_ , dibenci banyak orang, semua itu untuk keluargamu yang dibantai dan kakakmu kan?! Kau selalu terlihat sedih. Kupikir setelah kembali ke desa dan menikah denganku, kau akan bahagia. Tapi sikapmu masih sama, kau masih saja dingin dan terlihat sedih. Kau selalu pergi dari desa dengan alasan mengerjakan misi. Aku pikir kalau kau melihat keluargamu kembali, kau akan bahagia. Tapi yang aku lakukan malah menjadi seperti ini, maafkan aku…"

Sakura mulai meneteskan air matanya. Ia pun menangis terisak akibat perbuatannya sendiri. Melihat hal itu, emosi Sasuke pun mereda. Sasuke meletakkan tangannya di pundak Sakura, mengelusnya dengan lembut agar ia menjadi lebih tenang.

"Aku hanya ingin melihatmu tersenyum, meskipun bukan karena aku, aku tak ingin kau bersedih di hari ulang tahunmu. Aku tak ingin kau begitu sibuk sampai melewatkan hari ulang tahunmu sendiri. Setidaknya aku ingin kau bertemu keluargamu di hari ulang tahunmu" ucap Sakura sambil terisak.

"Hah, ulang tahun?" Sasuke mulai kebingungan.

"Apa kau lupa? Sekarang ini hari ulang tahunmu, Sasuke _-kun_ …" gerutu Sakura.

Sasuke sempat terdiam mengingat-ingat. Ia berusaha mencerna semua perkataan Sakura dan mengaitkannya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Ah, begitu ya. Tapi tidak perlu sampai seperti ini kan?" balas Sasuke.

"Lalu bagaimana cara membuatmu senang? Aku tak bisa menghidupkan kembali keluargamu yang sangat kau rindukan itu. Kalau begini aku tidak bisa membuatmu bahagia, itu artinya aku gagal menjadi seorang is―"

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik Sakura ke pelukkannya. Ia mendekapnya dengan erat, mengelus pelan surai merah mudanya. Senyuman tipis terukir di wajah tampannya itu.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu. Memang benar selama ini aku sedih dan ingin sekali bertemu keluargaku. Dan hal yang paling membuatku bahagia adalah bertemu dengan keluargaku. Tapi apa kau lupa? Kau juga merupakan keluargaku Sakura. Melihatmu baik-baik saja sudah cukup. Bagiku, sambutanmu saat aku pulang kerumah, adalah kado terindah yang aku bisa dapatkan" jelas Sasuke dengan lembut.

Sakura pun membalas pelukan suaminya itu. Butiran bening kembali membasahi pipinya.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke _-kun_ , padahal aku ingin membuatmu senang, tapi malah jadi seperti ini, maafkan aku…" ucap Sakura lirih.

"Hn. Tak apa, yang penting sekarang kau baik-baik saja. Maaf juga telah menusukmu" balas Sasuke dengan nada sedih.

"Tidak, itu bukan salahmu, itu salahku. Kalau saja aku tidak menyamar, ini tidak―"

"Sudahlah, hal itu tidak usah dibahas lagi" potong Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam sebentar, berusaha menenangkan dirinya dipelukkan Sasuke. Hal seperti inilah yang sangat ia sukai, rasanya begitu hangat dan nyaman. Ia rasanya tidak mau melepaskannya.

"Sasuke _-kun_ , selamat ulang tahun, aku mencintaimu, sangat" ucap Sakura seraya mempererat pelukkannya.

"Hn, terimakasih. Aku tahu itu Sakura" senyuman tulus pun terukir di wajah Sasuke.

 **#The End#**

 **Author's Note:**

Akhirnya bisa bikin birthday fic untuk Sasuke XD Meskipun telat, yah cuma sehari, gapapa lah XD Selamat ulang tahun untuk Sasuke *tebarbunga* Oke sekian dan terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca fic ini ^_^


End file.
